Chad With A Chance of Singing
by RoseTylerBadWolf
Summary: Chad played another prank on Sonny, but what will she do once she finds out that he had written a song for her? One-shot.


Sonny With A Chance

"Chad With a Chance of Singing"

Disclaimer: I don't own SWAC, its characters, or Sterling Knight.

Sonny's POV

Right now, I was mad- no, I was more than mad. I was furious! Just 10 minutes ago, I was walking into my dressing room, and just as I opened the door, a huge bucket of water had dumped on me. This had Chad written all over it. My hair and my clothes were soaked to the skin. But as I was marching closer to his dressing room, I heard the faint sound of a guitar playing. At this moment, I didn't really care. All I wanted was for Chad to apologize, and if he didn't do that, oh, was he going to get it. "CHAD!" I yelled, as loud as I could. I marched straight into his dressing room, slamming the door behind me, and locking it. "You are going to apologize right no- What are you doing with a guitar?" I asked, confused. All he did was just turn around to take one look at me, and then he started laughing, really hard. "What are you laughing at- oh," I said, forgetting that I was still dripping wet. He just kept laughing, so I slapped him across the face. He deserved it.

"OW! What was that for?" he whined. He sounded just like a 5 year old.

"Oh like you don't know! You set a huge bucket of water above my dressing room door, and when I opened it, well you know what happens next!" I shouted. Man, he needs to grow up. He is so immature. "But what I really want to know is, why are you playing the guitar? I didn't know you played guitar," I said, more calmly this time.

"What, I don't play guitar! What makes you think that?" he said, sounding nervous. Just as he said it, he tugged at his earlobe. That just means he's lying.

"Oh come on, I know you're lying!" I shouted once more, "You tugging at your earlobe? That just means you're guilty. Admit it already, you can play guitar," I taunted. I kept taunting him until he finally gave in.

"Fine, I do, okay! I didn't want anyone else to know," he said, "But since you found out, You probably want to know what I'm doing. I'm writing a song," he said, calmly this time.

Wow, didn't see that one coming.

"A song? I didn't know you wrote songs," I said, "What are you writing?"

" Uh, you probably don't want to know, it's, uh, personal. It's for someone special," he said, like it's some giant secret.

"Oh, come on, show me!" I said playfully. When he refused, he got up, taking his journal, and started running away from me. Then I tackled him from the front, knocking him onto his back. He groaned in pain, but I didn't care. We wrestled for the notebook until I finally got it out of his grip.

"Oh, come on, give it back!" he whined. Man, this must be a big secret for him to try and run away from me with his notebook in hand.

"Not until you show me what you're writing, then I'll give it back!" I shouted. I stuck my tongue at him like we were kindergarteners fighting over a cookie, and I got it.

"Fine!"

"Fine!"

"Good!"

"Good!"

"So are we good?" I asked.

"Oh, we're beyond good," he said.

So he got out his guitar and started playing. Wow, I didn't know he could play guitar until now. Then he started singing. Little did I know that I was in for a huge surprise.

_I'm no superman_

_I can't take your hand_

_And fly you anywhere_

_You want to go, yeah_

_I can't read your mind_

_Like a billboard sign_

_And tell you everything_

_You want to hear, but_

_I'll be your hero_

_I, I can be everything you need_

_If you're the one for me_

_Like gravity I'll be unstoppable_

_I, yeah I believe in destiny_

_I may be an ordinary guy_

_With heart and soul_

_But if you're the one for me_

_I'll be your hero_

"Wow, I didn't know you could sing," I said, surprised. Really, I was blown away by his singing. He is _amazing._

"Well, I just wasn't comfortable showing anyone," he said. I wonder who the song was for. Now that I've heard it, I think I know who it's for. It's for me, I mean if he showed me the song, that must mean he trusts me. I bet he wrote that song because he likes me.

"Who is the song for anyway?" I asked. I know this was a stupid question to ask, but he doesn't know that I know who it's for.

"Well," he began. If Chad is this nervous to tell me, then that just shows that he does like me.

"Go on," I pleaded. Come on, just tell me, even though I already know. He didn't say anything else, but instead he leaned closer to me, only leaving 2 inches of space between us, then he held on to my hand. I had a strange tingling sensation that went up my arm as he held my hand.

I leaned closer to him, only centimeters between us. He started to say something, but I cut him off by pressing my lips to his. I wanted to do this for a long time, but not as much as I did now. He tried to put a little more passion and force into the kiss, and then we pulled away for air 10 seconds later. During that kiss, it was like pure paradise. "That song was for me, wasn't it?" I whispered. He nodded very slowly.

"Sonny, will you go out with me?" he asked. All I did was give him another quick, but sweet kiss.

"Does that answer your question?" I asked. Then he gave me a big bear hug.

"Pick you up at eight tonight," he said confidently. We were still hugging, so we let go.

"Okay," I said, feebly this time. Then I walked out of his dressing room, going to go change since I was still wet. I had a feeling tonight was going to go great.

Hey, it's Channy321 again and I would just like to say thanks to those who reviewed on my first story, Promises, Prom-misses Alternate Ending. So thanks to theconscience, channylover24, and Reflection noitcelfeR for reviewing!


End file.
